


Move Over, Derek!

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [35]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/F, Headfuck Love Square, How Derek found out, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery walks in on Meredith Grey cheating with her husband Derek Shepherd. She stays to help him finish the job (that he was doing inefficiently). Sex & Smut with Plot-Ish.Addek & MerDer to MerAdd & Mardek. Meddison. F/F. M/M. F.M. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. How Derek Found Out. Crack. Fluff. Humor. Eventual Happy Romantic Ending.Rated E for Explicit. Twosomes? A Threesome- But Only Sort of… (Mostly Lesbian Content).
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Adultery Gone Amiss, Or Maybe Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StepIsInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StepIsInsanity), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [winter_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_machine/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tossed Around Like Sea Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109155) by [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/pseuds/StephyInsanity). 
  * Inspired by [3way Gone Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625459) by authorjazmyne. 
  * Inspired by [Hall Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725229) by [winter_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_machine/pseuds/winter_machine). 
  * Inspired by [I Want Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920097) by [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana). 
  * Inspired by [Meredith/Derek/Addison/Mark, she's going to regret this later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114628) by [lone_lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly). 
  * Inspired by [Ideal Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791042) by [winter_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_machine/pseuds/winter_machine). 
  * Inspired by [Derek Never Takes His Pants Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562663) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> This is dedicated to the authors of "Tossed Around Like Sea Glass", StepIsInsanity, Ao3, and 3Way Gone Wrong, authorjazmyne.
> 
> They wrote phenomenal interpretations already, and for this reason I always avoided this prompt because I never thought I could do it justice.
> 
> But then, I started tap-tap-tapping this one, and I wanted to add to the body of ridiculousness out there.
> 
> So, shoutout to you folks. And LordOfLezzies, AddisonAddek, Reviewer_Only, this is gifted to you, too.
> 
> Because you leave such amazing reviews, and I think you might like this. Feel free to un-gift it if you don't.

_Author's Note:_

_**The italics are Meredith Grey's thoughts, which are in the first person.** _

**The regular text is the action and dialogue, which is in the third person omniscient...**

**Hopefully that is still legible. Eek!**

More author's notes at the end. This is a work of fiction, and mostly femslash, and also humor.

Throwing my hat in the ring off the prompt "Well, this looks cozy, can I join in? Or are you two... 'Not Into Threesomes...?'," says Addison Montgomery, to Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey, at some point, near a Seattle Grace Hospital Elevator.

_bobbiejelly_

_**Content Warning:** _

_**Feel free to skip to the title card, at your own risk, if you do not want any spoilers for the story below. If you would like to read these content warnings, use them as your guide.** _

All of the sex described below is consensual. It was asked for implicitly. I recognize that usually I'm much more explicit in terms of explicit consent and discussions about sex.

Consent is sexy, consent is important, and I want to preface that in group sex situations, consent is even more important and spontaneous threesomes or even twosomes are not realistic for developing healthy relationships unless they are pre-planned.

Also, there is some 'Straight-People' Sex in the first Chapter (albeit temporarily…).

Also Derek keeps watching for some parts of this threesome/twosome?

That is all. Just so you know. You know what you are signing up for, here, reading this.

Yeah, this is sort of messed up, I know, and also it's a bit mean about Derek's erm, (lack of?) skills. Apologies. He's probably not THAT bad in bed… Or is he? IDK. It's not really clear?

(I'm just harsh on it because I want Mer and Addie to be gay for each other, probably. Maybe?)

Either way, with all those disclaimers, I present to you the clusterfuck of a smutty fanfiction that is "Move Over, Derek!".

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Move Over, Derek!**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery walks in on Meredith Grey cheating with her husband Derek Shepherd. She stays to help him finish the job (that he was doing ineficiently). Sex & Smut with Plot-Ish._

_Addek & MerDer to MerAdd & Mardek. Meddison. F/F. M/M. F.M. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. How Derek Found Out. Crack. Fluff. Humor. Eventual Happy Romantic Ending._

_Rated E for Explicit. Twosomes? A Threesome- But Only Sort of… (Mostly Lesbian Content)._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adultery Gone Amiss, Or Maybe Not?**

* * *

_Meredith Grey: Derek Christopher Shepherd and I, we're stark naked in Derek Shepherd's trailer (again.) Us. Derek & Meredith. Exes? Not exes anymore? But I'm still his filthy whore on the side? because he still has Addison Forbes Montgomery as a wife??? Fuck. Why the hell do I want this? I do, though. Or a part of me does, enough to proposition him, yet again. Let's face it, I'm a filthy cheating whore, I was before, and I'm still just as equally slutty. I know he's married, and yet, I am still here. Stark naked. At Derek and Addison's trailer. I'm so, so, so, sorry Addison..._

Derek has not yet left his wife, Addison Forbes Montgomery, yet but he still screws around with the mistress, yep, he still calls her. He still calls Meredith for sex, sometimes.

_To be quite fair, though, I call him back all the same. I called him this time, for sex, actually..._

Meredith Grey, in weak moments or two, craves sex enough that wants to let him have her like this, even though she still thinks he's an asshole, because she apparently likes McMarried, McDreamy's who have hot McWives.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Meredith often thinks to herself. She called Derek, though. She wanted him too, so she can't blame it all on the married man, as much as she wants to..._

They're doing it on the small bed that Derek normally shares with his wife, Addison Montgomery, the Connecticut redhead goddess that Meredith can't help but admire.

_A lot, actually. Meredith thinks to herself. The only person I stare at more than Derek, is Addison. And sometimes I wish I didn't constantly stare at both of them, but I always do..._

Meredith hates herself for this, but she hates herself more when she realizes she's hurting not only Derek, but Addison as well.

_Addison always cares for me and tells me the truth, and I'm a liar to her, I know, and I wish that I wasn't, but I am, and I know that. Affairs hurt all parties, but I'm horny as hell..._

Meredith lets him take her home again, to the trailer though. She's been here before and she realizes she might yet be, again (she doesn't know, she doesn't know if she will or not, yet.)

_I wish I could promise both myself and Addison that I'll stop calling him for sex. But I can't, yet._

They're in the middle of the missionary position. Currently, they're 'doing it' in the trailer.

_I'm actually ambivalent about the missionary position, but Derek seems to favor it..._

Derek is thrusting into her, and Meredith is bucking against him sheathed in one of his favorite glow-in-the-dark condoms, which she abhors slightly, but they're the only ones he still has in the trailer (does he use them with his wife, she wonders?).

_Why the hell can't I stop picturing Derek screwing Addison while I'm with Derek? Why Addison?!_

And the last thing she wants with him is an adulterous love child. (That would be a whole new hell-on-earth, for her and Addison…)

_Or an STD, for that matter... Not from Addison, of course, I just figure that if Derek is cheating on his wife with me then it's not impossible that he's cheating on her twice over, with whomever..._

So they're screwing again. Or trying to, In Meredith's case. She's trying really hard to get off...

_They were probably good at this at some point, but right now it's a bit boring. Meredith wonders if the sex between Addison and Derek is ever boring for both or either of them. It's a strange sort of thought to occur to me while I'm with him and naked, but I'm thinking about it either way..._

Derek seems to be getting a kick out of doing her, but she needs him to do more for her if she's _ever_ going to orgasm. Ever. Like, at all. Today sometime might be nice...

_I'm going to need A HELL OF A LOT MORE TO ORGASM. He's not touching my clit AT ALL._

"Are you close? I'm close. I'm really close. Are you close? Fuck, I'm close...!" Says Derek to Meredith, as he pumps in her faster.

_JFC. He's close, of course, already. That was barely five minutes and he's hardly touching me._

"No, Derek I'm not even close, how long can you last? I'm not there yet!" Yells Meredith, begging him to offer her more stimulation or something wiht his hands or mouth or whatever.

' _I could use a vibrator right about now. Or maybe a sex toy. Or I don't know, fingers? Tongue? Anything else in addition to this because this thing-in-me but nothing else is not working well..._

"Ugh! But I'm about to-" Derek grunt.

_WOW. He's really going to finish without me. What, is he doing it fast to screw his wife, later?_

"Oh, no, don't you dare! If you're going to have an affair with me you're at least getting me off, Derek!" Meredith pushes Derek off of her so he doesn't finish right away.

_If I am not coming, then neither are you. Bastard. You're lucky I even called you for this…!_

"What the hell? I was literally about to-" Derek grumbles as he reaches for himself but Meredith slaps his hand away.

_Yeah, I know. You were about to spill, but then if you did, we'd stop, and I haven't come yet._

"Oh, no, me first. As I said, if you're going to screw around behind your really sexy wife's back then- Goddammit, at least be a gentleman, and make sure that you actually do get me off first at least once, Derek!" Meredith reaches for Derek's hand to pull his fingers inside of her instead.

_His fingers would probably be most effective. Or my fingers. Or his tongue. I'm not bendy enough to use my own tongue on myself. Can anyone even do that, at all? Really?_

But before Meredith gets Derek's fingers there, there's a rattling on the trailer door and before anyone can say anything, Derek's wife, Addison Forbes Montgomery shoves herself into the trailer, shutting the door behind her with a loud bang.

_Why am I feeling actually excited that it might be Addison?! I'm not into exhibitionism! Or is it just because it's a woman? Or his woman? Or is it really that I'm actually into ADDISON MONTGOMERY? I might actually be into her. I haven't been with a lot of girls, but she's super hot and she's my current Derek's McHot leggy and fabulous wife, and she's really amazing..._

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Derek says, shocked, and pulling a line from his subconscious déjà-vu.

_He definitely said that the day I met Addison in the lobby. Yup. He has marital amnesia, and yet he still quotes himself. Wow, did I ever pick out a winner? (I might really need to make better choices about who I end up in bed naked with…) (Addison might be a better choice, after all…)_

"Well, I thought I'd come home and surprise you with the lingerie I have on, but I guess you either have to say you're actually now into threesomes, or I'm just going to book a hotel room at the Archfield and drink some wine by myself as I write up our divorce papers," Addison sighs.

_HOLY SHIT, ADDISON IS IN SEXY UNDERWEAR. NOW I WANNA SEE. I WANNA SEEEEE._

"Wait, you'd want to join us? Like, right now? You'd have sex with both of us?" Derek says rather dumbly, as he turns around, away from the fully naked and splayed out Meredith Grey.

_OMG YES ADDISON! YES PLEASE, YES PLEASE. COME JOIN, ADDISON, FOR ME?!_

"Well, I'd rather have her, Meredith Grey, now, than you, now, seeing as I have living proof that you're still a cheating bastard... But I'm willing to let that part slide if you want to stay with us, now, given that I did the same to you once upon a time in New York, when I did cheat on you with your best friend Mark Sloan," Addison shrugs a bit.

_WOW,_ _ **ADDISON WANTS**_ _**ME**_ _. WHY DO I CARE SHE WANTS ME, EVEN MORE THAN HIM?_

"Well, get in here, then, Addison!" Meredith yells out and the two Doctor Shepherds' snap their eyes back to her in alarm. Her answer is pretty clear, and Addison grins up in acquiescence as she fully enters the bedroom.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

More on the way, soon, probably, maybe?

Just wanted to shorten these Chapters up a bit before they got too long. Review, please?

Especially if you actually want more of this. Seriously, let me know if you want a follow-up.

I'll see what I can do...

THANKS to everyone else who reads this someday. Much love.

_Ps. Three new MerAdd fics are up, recently:_

####  [Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378622)

####  [A Better Speech - A Better Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357550)

####  [Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183)

_... And there will eventually, soon be new Chapters of these ones up:_

####  [Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

####  [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

####  [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

####  [A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244)

####  [Out Of The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528218)

Feel free to check them out, hopefully after you leave a note, and have a great day!

**_[bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)_ **


	2. All Rational Thought Out The Window(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently my words act faster than my brain, these days. Thinking with my vagina. Typical.  
> -Meredith Grey.  
> As a thought to herself.

_Author's Note:_

Yeah, this is Chapter 2, literally, already.

It was already written anyhow, just broke it up smaller.

From now on, there will be less M/F action.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Move Over, Derek!**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery walks in on Meredith Grey cheating with her husband Derek Shepherd. She stays to help him finish the job (that he was doing inefficiently). Sex & Smut with Plot-Ish._

_Addek & MerDer to MerAdd & Mardek. Meddison. F/F. M/M. F.M. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. How Derek Found Out. Crack. Fluff. Humor. Eventual Happy Romantic Ending._

_Rated E for Explicit. Twosomes? A Threesome- But Only Sort of… (Mostly Lesbian Content)._

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Rational Thought Out The Window(s)**

* * *

_Well, apparently my words act faster than my brain, these days. Thinking with my vagina. Typical._

"What did I miss?" Addison asks idly, as she takes off her coat, hangs it calmly on the coat rack, and lines her shoes up neatly against the wall. She's staying, Addison decides she's staying.

_Not much. Seriously, not much, Addison. At All. That's actually the point of why you walked in._

"He's close; I'm not," Meredith summarizes succinctly, with an eye roll, much to Derek's dismay.

_Sorry, Derek. But at least I'm not lying to Addison, this time. Or you, for that matter… Oops._

"Of course, why did I even ask?" Addison rolls her eyes and winks at Meredith as if to let her know that they've shared the same sex woes with this same man, in the past. With Derek.

_Interesting. Does she ever get off from him? I wonder how she gets off. I bet that it's sexy..._

"Well," Derek tries to defend himself, but Addison waves off his explanations and strips to her lingerie.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD. SHE IS A GODDESS. AND NOW SHE'S HALF NAKED. HOLY-_

Derek raises his eyebrows at her newfound near-nakedness and Meredith slaps him for it on the wrist, albeit gently.

_Jesus, you've had that view for 11 years and more. Can you stop blocking MY view, here?_

Derek doesn't know where to focus as Meredith takes in Addison's body and licks her lips at the other woman, suggestively. "You do want to join, right? Care to finish what your husband only started for me? Meredith bats her eyelashes at Addison, who agrees wholeheartedly without hesitation. "Yes, I believe you do deserve a good orgasm, or two, or three, or four, or more…"

_Okay, I'm much, much, closer now, just from Addison looking at me. Now I'm wet for HER._

"You heard Meredith, she wants me to do her now, take a hint, and **MOVE OVER, DEREK!** " Addison sternly says at her husband, nudging him away and settling onto the bed, right beside Meredith. Derek just allows himself to be shoved away as Addison moves closer to Meredith.

_Okay, that was super hot. Bossy Addie is hot. Like, REALLY HOT. Oh, wow, she's SO hot..._

"What, you think you can do it better than I can?" Derek challenges her with a huff.

_ARE YOU INSANE? OF COURSE, SHE CAN. WE HAVE THE SAME ANATOMY! AND ALSO SHE'S ADDISON AND SHE'S YOUR WIFE WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING HER? WTF?_

"She probably can, no offense, Derek," Meredith shrugs sympathetically at him, as she reaches for Addison to come closer, and motions for her to finish what her husband started, but was doing incredibly inefficiently.

_Yup, telling it like it is. She's coming closer now, she smells amazing. Oh, she's amazing..._

"Excuse me, I am a double-board-certified-neonatal-and-fetal-surgeon-and-OB-GYN!" Addison yells at him in between leaning down and kissing up Meredith's legs and her thighs.

_Her lips are like silk. Oh, those lips. On my thighs. Oh, those kisses, Oh, that's right, that's right..._

"She is sort of a certified expert in Vaginas," Meredith mews contentedly as Addison moves closer to her core.

_Oh, that feels nice. Oh, yes, wow she knows what she's doing. She really does. Oh, please..._

"I'm a brain surgeon," Derek offers, as Addison skips over Meredith's center to kiss her shoulders.

_WE KNOW. SHE MARRIED YOU AND I DATED YOU. WE FUCKING KNOW. STFU, DEREK._

"Yeah, but she's an expert in my own orgasm parts because she also has her own" Meredith smirks and starts moaning as Addison starts moving her fingers over Meredith's stomach.

_Was that smug enough? I hope it was. Addison is smirking at least, and it's turning me on!_

"You need your brain to orgasm," Derek says as he watches his wife and his mistress keep screwing together. Addison is moving her hands up and down Meredith's whole front...

_Wow. Real good dirty talk, Derek. I guess we're all doctors, here. But still. Science?_

"Yeah, we both went to college. It's great Derek. We know. I also have genetics research. You also studied rare tumors. That's not the point here, the point is getting Meredith off before she pulls my hair out of my head, not that I mind her pulling, I actually really like that," Addison offers. Meredith grins that Addison likes her roughness. She can't help it, she needs to pull.

_Okay, I take the 'science' comment back this time. Addison's voice is a husk and a whisper and a growl all at once and she's talking about getting me off and her research and it's working for me..._

Meredith feels her core clenching as she grabs Addison's wrist and moves it to her breast. Addison takes the hint and moves her other hand to Meredith's other breast. She kneads them both lightly, then harder at Meredith's request. "Harder, Addison, please," Meredith begs her.

_She seems to really get off on that, my begging. She seems to like it. I'm not at all surprised…_

"Oh, that feels nice, right there, please don't stop, Addison, don't stop," Meredith babbles, and Derek's eyebrows raise in surprise. Meredith never begged him like that before. His wife must really have some hidden talent he's been missing. Or maybe she's just THAT good...

_She's definitely just THAT good. From what she's doing already, I'm swollen and wetter and oh-_

Maybe it was because she also had her own breasts, maybe that's all it is, Derek wonders to himself as Meredith starts kissing his wife right in front of him. (Sorrynotsorry, Derek….)

_I don't care if Derek is staring at us. I need to kiss Addison, and she needs to kiss me harder. I get why Derek wanted to stay married to her, fuck, I probably would. The way she's kissing me right now, the way she kisses, I would marry her any day. Seriously! Maybe I will? My thoughts are clearly not making sense anymore because I just wanted to marry an already-married woman who is married to my ex-boyfriend and I'm his current mistress… But also HER current mistress… But we're having a 3-way sort-of so maybe we get like a 'hall pass' or something…?_

Addison kisses Meredith deeply, and Meredith pulls her tighter, greedy for every touch. Addison slips her tongue into Meredith's mouth, and Meredith groans out for her, and Derek just stares blankly. He's not sure whether or not to continue with himself on the side? Or just watch?

_She's such a good kisser. Again. She just is. Her tongue shoved down my throat is almost making me orgasm just from that. I might actually come, like, really, really, really, soon, and just from this. Okay, this is definitely why Derek married Addison. Just for Addison's damn tongue…_

"Wow, you really know what you're doing, huh," Meredith moans out loudly to Addison, who just smirks even wider. "Mm, you flatter me, Meredith," Addison husks back at her, not answering Meredith's implicit questions… Addison moves her tongue to Meredith's necks and she sucks...

_Are you gay, Addison? Or bi? Or have you done this before? A lot? It sure feels like you have…!_

Addison starts to work her body so that she's straddling one of Meredith's legs now, and she's leaning in to capture Meredith's breast with her lips. The moment she does this, Meredith calls out loudly, "Fuck, Addison, Jesus," And Addison smirks into her nipple and sucks it harder.

_I might forget my own name in a minute. I might seriously forget how to say 'Meredith' if she keeps going like that. Oh. Wow. Yeah. I think I'm forgetting everything I ever knew, ever..._

Derek coughs and it brings both women's eyes up to him. They had forgotten about him in that moment, they had been only focused on each other, they had forgotten. Oops. "Should I, what?" Derek gesticulates around with his arms, but all Addison does is shrug at him, and Meredith doesn't stop calling out for Addison, still. This time she's begging for Addison to nibble on her nipples… Derek just sits there, his eyes glazing over, transfixed as if this was only a film for him.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well, we can probably see where this is going.

Let me know if you're interested in more.

I'll actually have to write it this time, LOL!

Yes, there are obvious allusions to "3Way Gone Wrong" and "Hall Pass" and "Tossed Around Like Sea Glass" and "I Want Candy" because those works are awesome!

_bobbiejelly_

_Ps. Three new MerAdd fics are up, recently:_

####  [Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378622)

####  [A Better Speech - A Better Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357550)

####  [Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183)

_... And there will eventually, soon be new Chapters of these ones up:_

####  [Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

####  [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

####  [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

####  [A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244)

####  [Out Of The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528218)

Feel free to check them out, hopefully after you leave a note, and have a great day!

**_[bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)_ **


	3. Let's Get A Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, yes, she knows exactly what pressure to use. Not too soft. Not too much. Just right.  
> -Meredith Grey  
> About Addison Montgomery.

* * *

**Move Over, Derek!**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery walks in on Meredith Grey cheating with her husband Derek Shepherd. She stays to help him finish the job (that he was doing inefficiently). Sex & Smut with Plot-Ish._

_Addek & MerDer to MerAdd & Mardek. Meddison. F/F. M/M. F.M. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. How Derek Found Out. Crack. Fluff. Humor. Eventual Happy Romantic Ending._

_Rated E for Explicit. Twosomes? A Threesome- But Only Sort of… (Mostly Lesbian Content)._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let's Get A Pizza**

* * *

_Yes, yes, yes, Addison knows exactly what pressure to use. Not too soft. Not too much. Just right._

Meredith loves all of this attention on her breasts. Addison is repeating all this on her other one, now, and she's reaching up to touch Addison's breasts through her lingerie. Addison isn't even fully undressed and Meredith is pinching Addison's nipples through her bra and lingerie…

_Okay, the way that Addison just moaned out for ME that damn time was amazing. SHE ACTUALLY GROWLS. For real. She's like an actual sex animal. Oh, God, it's working for me._

Meredith reaches to pull Addison's remaining clothes off, and Addison raises her arms for Meredith to remove Addison's lingerie and bra. She's rewarded with Addison's breasts overflowing right into her hands. Addison's breasts are big and full and Meredith is holding them and running her fingers all over them. She massages them with her thumbs as she feels Addison groaning...

_That's right, Addison. I want you to call out for me, too. I want you to make all the noises. Hot noises…_

Addison throws the lingerie and bra away over her shoulder and it hits Derek in the chest, and Derek just watches it fall off of him to the ground as he sees Meredith suck his wife's nipple into her wide open mouth.

_Wow, this breast thing is so under-rated among 'straight women'. Seriously, how did I not do this more in college? Either way, I'm doing this now, I'm sucking Addison's breasts and they are delicious and so are the sounds coming out of Addison. She's starting to pant out for me…_

Meredith moves onto the other breast, as Addison throws her head back in pleasure for a moment, before remembering herself and moving her hands over Meredith's inner thighs…

_Oh, now Addison is moving her hands closer to where I need them. I hope she's done teasing…_

"Do you want me to?" Addison asks Meredith. She wants to be absolutely sure it's what Meredith wants.

_YES. OH MY GOD YES. PLEASE. FUCK ME. ADDISON FUCK ME RIGHT NOW. YES._

"YES ADDISON PLEASE FUCK ME ALREADY QUIT TEASING I WANT TO COME, NOW!"

_Wow, you're yelling sure is straight to the point. Or 'gay to the point'. (Whichever)._

"Alright, here we go," Addison raises her eyebrows at Meredith, as Meredith drags Addison's hand to her white-hot core. She was wet before now, but now she's swollen and dripping, and the minute Addison can feel Meredith's wetness she's grinning like a Cheshire cat. And she's purring…

_I swear to God Addison just purred for me. She's not even being touched right now and she's purring for me. As if all she wants is for me to enjoy it. She's doing this just for me… And not him._

Meredith's eyes flicker curiously over to Derek for a second, as Derek is still sitting motionless on the bed with his eyes open wide. He looks almost as if he's… Studying his wife as if to gain some sort of eternal wisdom?

_Well, I guess out of all the things Derek could stand to learn from Addison, the way she's moving her fingers over my wet folds might be one of them. This is heavenly, right now._

Addison applies even pressure with two fingers over all of Meredith's vulva and she realizes she should probably be reciprocating right about now. "Hey, do you want me to…?" Meredith asks Addison, gesturing with her own hand and pointing to Addison's center. "Oh, well, only if you're sure you want to, Meredith..."

_Why is she this nice and gentle? She's so selfless, she would have just done me and left. She would have left without having finished herself if it made me feel more comfortable. Derek would have done the very opposite. Actually, he was going to. That's why Addison stepped in..._

Addison looks up at Meredith and Meredith narrows her eyes because Addison looked rather… Suprised, just now? As if she wasn't expecting the exchange to become reciprocal? "Yeah, of course, I'm sure. In fact, I'm basically begging to screw you, Addison," Meredith offers vehemently.

_I've never had to beg someone to offer THEM pleasure before. Why is she so tender? Why?_

Meredith nods once again at Addison to shift up a little so Meredith can have space to move her hand to her center. Meredith realizes she doesn't even know if Addison is wet or not because Addison hadn't even been grinding down on her leg. Meredith wonders why she had been straddling her but not grinding herself as she touched Meredith. Meredith has no idea.

_What if she's not even wet for me? What if I find out she likes to do this but she doesn't get off on it?_

Meredith's fears are assuaged the minute she reaches Addison's core though. "Fuck, you're soaking," Meredith lifts her eyebrows, a mix of shocked and impressed. Meredith is not even smirking, she's just bewildered, and Addison has a bit of a shy smile, and Meredith thinks it's the cutest thing.

_Okay, well, she's wet for me. Or at least, she's really, really wet. I hope this is not all about Derek, though. He's still here, I think? Maybe this is just some 3way fantasy of hers or of his?_

"It's for you, you know," Addison reassures Meredith, as she sees the blonde's eyes wander over to her husband, who is still staring motionless on the very edge of the bed. "Really?" Meredith asks her, still rather shocked that she could have this effect on such a professional, strong, independent woman. "I'm wet for you, Meredith," Addison smiles as she promises.

_Wow. I have a crush now. A real crush. On my ex-crushes WIFE. I've moved on. To ADDISON. In a crushing manner. Though that seems to be working out for me right now because she has her hand cupping me down there and I'm starting to buck into her hand and oh, goodness…_

"Do you like this?" Addison asks Meredith as she runs more of her fingers over her slit, but not inside her, yet, and not touching her clit, yet. "Oh, yeah, I really do," Meredith whines for more and more, as she drags her fingers over Addison's vulva experimentally. "Oh, that's nice, Grey," Addison mentions as Meredith runs her fingers in a figure-eight shape. She's not bothered by being called "Grey," because she figures it's shorter to say, anyway.

_I wonder what I could do to get her to moan out my name. Any part of my name. I want her to moan out my name for me. I don't care if Derek is here or if he leaves. I just want to bring Addison all the nice sensations I'm feeling right now..._

Apparently, Addison minds though, in the sense that she's glaring at her husband, Derek. "Can you please go get us a pizza?" Addison asks him casually as if she were not about to be fingers deep in his/her mistress. "Pepperoni?" He asks. Derek doesn't seem to question the fact that he's getting kicked out of his own trailer right now, he just seems grateful that Addison let him watch for as long as she did.

_Thank you, Addison. Thank you. It was getting weird for Derek to be here. Even if we both, y'know, did him before… But we sorta don't want to now. Or at least I don't._

Addison looks at Meredith and motions for her to answer. "Pepperoni is great, Derek, thanks," Meredith offers. "I'll be back in a half-hour," Derek offers. And with that, Addison motions to her own purse where Derek pulls out a fistful of twenties, as he dresses quickly and heads off with her car keys into the early evening.

_This day is getting better and better! Now I get McHot all to myself. Lucky meeeeeeeeee!_

"Mm, now, where were we, Meredith Grey," Addison asks using the blonde's full name. And with that, Meredith smirks up at her and looks her right in the eye. "I think you were about to fuck me, and see for yourself how I call out your full name instead of your husband's!". The light in Addison's eyes as Meredith says that could probably light up a whole tiny town…

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Bye Derek, for now.

I just couldn't have him here for a while.

Fictional Derek was getting on my nerves…

Let me know if you want more of this!

And if you liked this Chapter.

And if so, why?

_bobbiejelly_

Dedications, May 27, 2020.:

Ao3: Hotgitay, for the Kudos. 31 Hits.

Fanfiction: kkanderson1218 for the Favorite. kkanderson1218 and lenka1991p for the Follows. 134 Hits.

Wattpad: Danielaperezsurga, JordynMarie05, one more, for the Votes. 12 Views so far.

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE, WHO READS THIS, EVER!!!!!

_Ps. Three new MerAdd fics are up, recently:_

####  [Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378622)

####  [A Better Speech - A Better Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357550)

####  [Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183)

_... And there will eventually, soon be new Chapters of these ones up:_

####  [Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

####  [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

####  [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

####  [A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244)

####  [Out Of The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528218)

Feel free to check them out, hopefully after you leave a note, and have a great day!

**_[bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)_ **


	4. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison is looking at me like she wants me and I want her and I want her to screw me, NOW.  
> -Meredith Grey

* * *

**Move Over, Derek!**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery walks in on Meredith Grey cheating with her husband Derek Shepherd. She stays to help him finish the job (that he was doing inefficiently). Sex & Smut with Plot-Ish._

_Addek & MerDer to MerAdd & Mardek. Meddison. F/F. M/M. F.M. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. How Derek Found Out. Crack. Fluff. Humor. Eventual Happy Romantic Ending._

_Rated E for Explicit. Twosomes? A Threesome- But Only Sort of… (Mostly Lesbian Content)._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Now**

* * *

_Addison is looking at me like she wants me and I want her and I want her to screw me, NOW._

"Addison, please, please fuck me, please…" Meredith babbles as she reaches for the hand that Addison is stroking her with and she moves it right over her vaginal opening.

_If she stops now I don't know what I'll do because I've been technically screwing for a while but I haven't come yet and I'm close and I need her and her eyes are almost pure black with lust…_

"Are you ready, Meredith?" Addison asks her, to be sure. "FUCK ME. I SWEAR ADDISON IF YOU DON'T STOP TEASING I AM GOING TO YELL!" Meredith is already yelling, but she's making herself pretty clear, so Addison chuckles and takes her right hand and spreads out her fingers and inserts the longest one into Meredith's vaginal opening…

_Oh. My. God. I think I could orgasm in about thirty seconds with just her one finger because it feels so good and she looks so damn edible and she's smiling at me and she's wonderful…_

"More, more, more," Meredith chants as Addison complies and inserts her fourth finger into Meredith as well, so now Addison is fucking her with two fingers and Meredith is bucking her hips up to fuck the fingers back and she's circling Addison's clit with her other hand…

_Wow. She certainly knows how to find and hit my spot. Her precision is like a damn laser. God._

"Oh," Meredith feels Addison moan now and it makes her smirk wider and stroke faster until this time it's Addison begging Meredith "please, Meredith, I need you inside me, please," and Meredith complies immediately, going right for two fingers into Addison who is straddling her and the grunt that Addison makes when she sinks her wetness down onto Meredith's fingers is so deep a guttural that Meredith pumps into her faster and faster…

_I hope I'm reaching her spot right now because Addison's face is doing all of these twisty things and she's still smiling but now her eyes are squeezed shut and so are mine for a second because she added her thumb on my clit and it's making me swear but I open my eyes so I can still see her because she is so beautiful like this. She's more beautiful than I've ever seen her..._

"Meredith," Addison calls out first and Meredith's heart explodes that Addison is finally moaning out her name instead of her husband's. "Yes, Addison?" Meredith says without any smirking because there's no need to be smirking when Derek is not here because he's gone to get pizza. "Can you move your thumb to my clit?" Addison asks her and Meredith does this and she swirls her thumb over Addison's clit as she moves her fingers around Addison's g-spot and she doesn't stop doing this and Addison is panting now.

_I want to make Addison come more than anything. Even more than her making me come. Usually, when I have sex I'm a vapid narcissist. Like when I'm drunk, but when I'm drunk I just want to talk about myself and when I have sex I just want to finish but now when I'm with Addison I just want her to feel as good as I do._

"What do you need from me? To finish?" Meredith asks Addison, now, whose breaths are becoming labored and who is writhing over Meredith's fingers yet still being very careful not to put too much weight down on Meredith's wrist. "Oh, sorry!" Addison snaps back into herself and starts shifting herself down on Meredith's body and Meredith asks her again because she's confused as to why Addison never answered her question.

_What is she? I thought she was about to come undone and she now she's moved down so her face is between my thighs and my fingers are still inside her and hers are still inside my but she's leaning down and I think she's about to suck me off and-_

"Oh, Addison Montgomery-" Meredith swears out Addison's full name as Addison's tongue lands on her wet folds and she's lapping at Meredith over and over and suckling all her wetness only to make more appear, and Meredith realizes if she was close before than she's about to explode now, and for once in her life, she wants to make this last longer and she wants to finish at the same time as Addison. "Come with me, Addison, please, I want you to, please," Meredith begs the other woman, who meets her eyes again and nods in agreement.

_Somehow this all feels so… Right. With other people, it was always about them or me or one at a time but this is about both of us. Addison cherishes me and I want to cherish her and I want her experience to be even better than mine is and I don't think I've ever quite felt that way before, ever, about having sex with somebody because I usually pick terrible people or people who treat me like shit and so does Addison because the way Derek was treating her was terrible and I don't want to see her like that. I want to see her like this, with me, her face sweaty from kissing and her back arching into me… This feels like more than I've ever wanted before..._

"Are you close?" Addison asks Meredith almost… Shyly? As if she doesn't want to pressure her? "Yeah, are you?" Meredith asks Addison, back. "Yes, oh thank goodness because I can't hold out much longer. You're really good at that and I'm not sure I can last if you're doing that and I started this because I wanted to treat you but oh- that feels really nice Meredith…"

_How is she even able to form complete sentences while she's this on the edge? If I tried to say all that I would just end up moaning incoherently but Addison has such self-control. Oh, I think she's trying to wait for me, so I better tell her that it's okay to let go…_

"Addison, you can come whenever you need to, it's okay, Addie, you can let go, it's okay," Meredith offers as she keeps doing what she is doing with her fine surgeon fingers. Addison nods to show she's heard Meredith but she is determined to do this right. Addison moves her two fingers faster into Meredith until she can hear Meredith whimper her name over and over. Addison latches her lips onto Meredith's clit and swirls her tongue around it until she sucks on it gently, then slightly more roughly…

_Oh, now I'm starting to orgasm, oh, wow, Addison's tongue on my clit is like magic. I've never felt this good in my life and she's making me come as much as I can and she's coming too, I can feel her clenching over my fingers as she's moaning out for me. I can hear her call out "Meredith" and I've never felt so relieved. She wanted me. She wants me. Addison has me now and I have her. And she's coming over my fingers and I'm coming undone from her lips and all I can feel is just warm and gooey inside. I could never go back to Derek or even to anyone else… Not while I could be with Addison like this. I hope she'll let me have her like this again..._

"Meredith," Addison pants out as she opens her eyes forcibly to watch Meredith climax underneath her. Addison keeps swirling her tongue around so she can fuck her through her orgasm while Meredith keeps swirling her fingers in circles all around Addison's g-spot and also her clit with her thumb. Addison is shaking and she's losing all control. She's bucking her hips up and down, still carefully, but in more erratic patterns as she rides out her orgasm on top of Meredith Grey. "Mer," Addison pants out endearingly into Meredith's center as she keeps milking the blonde woman with her lips and her tongue…

_Addison climaxing is the most gorgeous thing I have ever witnessed. Her red hair is cascading down. Bliss is spreading over her face. She's smiling widely with a massive grin. Her expression screams 'ecstasy' and her lips are in a perfect 'o' shape when they're not calling my name. She called me 'Mer'. I called her 'Addie,' I hope that means that I'm something more to her, now. She's something more to me now. I think that she already was but I just didn't know that yet…_

Meredith eventually lifts Addison's body back up to her when she can't stand Addison's tongue down there any longer. The stimulation becomes overwhelming and Meredith just needs to kiss Addison again. Addison understands and she crawls up so she's straddling Meredith again and she leans down, or, rather, Meredith pulls her down by her shoulders so she can kiss Addison for all that she's worth. "Addie," Meredith calls out. "Kiss me," Meredith asks her. Addison does, "Mer," she whimpers into her mouth as Meredith tastes herself mixed in with Addison on her lips.

_Kissing Addison is still my favorite. I love fucking her. I love her fucking me. I love us coming together, literally and figuratively. But I think I like kissing her more than anything else in the entire universe…_

"Stay?" Meredith asks Addison, suddenly scared that she'll go away after this. "You really want me?" Addison asks her, terrified that Meredith was only using her to get back at Derek, or to get Derek back, or to love her, or something fucked-up like that. "I only want you, Addison. I really want you. I don't want Derek, or Finn, or god forbid Steve or George or Alex Karev (I've never done Alex, by the way that was just a figure of speech… Actually I haven't done Finn, either, just dated him. But that's not the point here), the point is that I only want you and I don't want you to go if you want me back, just for me, and not like "me and Derek," because I'm done with Derek and I can't decide for you but he used to call me, you know. For sex. And I would because I know I'm not always a good person but he wanted to cheat on you. But I would never want to cheat on you if I had you. I know it's probably hard to believe me…" Meredith tries to explain this all to Addison…

_Oh, that could have gone better. At least I'm not lying to her. But that could have gone better…_

"I've-" Addison stumbles a little. "I've never had someone who's only wanted me before," Addison admits to Meredith as Meredith pulls her close beside her so she can lie down because she looks so tired now from all the sex and the being on top and from being all bossy with Derek. "Did Derek ever only love you and not anyone else?" Meredith asks her, and Addison shakes her head "no," and Meredith hugs her and kisses her on the temple. "I would only love you and nobody else, if you let me, I promise I would," Meredith tries to explain this to Addison who still seems to not really believe her.

_Is this because I cheated before? And with her husband no less? Or is it actually because she doesn't think she's worth loving fully? Maybe I don't either and I'm projecting that onto her? Maybe we're both messed up like that that we can't understand someone fully wanting us?_

"Meredith, I want you, and only you, and it's not because I'm getting revenge for Derek, or anything. I don't want to want him back, I just got used to him, I think. I think he's been cheating on me with more people than you, he just didn't bother to hide you as much and I don't know why. And I can't figure out who he's been sleeping with, but I know he was never home, and I was so lonely, and that's why when Mark Sloan, when I thought he was in love with me, I let him have me because I just wanted something…" Addison says and then she says that she's sorry.

_She is just like me. Addison is just like me. And I want her to be with me so we both don't have to be this way anymore…_

"Can I tell Derek to move over, this time, when he comes back with our pizza?" Meredith asks Addison as she twirls red hair around with her fingers and kisses Addison on the forehead while she cuddles into her shoulder again. "Sure," Addison promises, and Meredith knows that this is the closest thing she's going to get to a 'I want to date you, Meredith, but I can't say that now because I still need to get a divorce'. "Are you leaving him, soon?" Meredith asks, in a concerned way, she tries not to make it into a selfish way, she just wants Addison out of her fucked-up marriage.

_I just don't want to see her with him anymore. Or to see me with him anymore. I'm so done with Derek Shepherd…_

"Yes, Meredith. I am. I'm going to ask for you in the divorce," Addison promises her. "Who does Derek get in the divorce?" Meredith asks Addison quizically. "He can have Mark Sloan, his best friend, who I cheated on him with," Addison shrugs. "He loves him, too. He'll get over it," Addison sighs as if to say 'he was my friend one, and my partner for longer, and so was Mark, but I'd give them both up for you, Meredith…'

_She'd give her husband and her ex-dirty mister up for me. I feel so special. Addison is so special…_

"Was Derek cheating on you with Mark? Is that the person you're talking about?" Meredith suddenly asks, realizing it had never occurred to her that Derek could be bisexual, and she hasn't met Mark yet so she never thought of this before.

_The look in her eye tells me she thinks that' s 'yes', but she's too afraid to say it right now._

"I'm sorry, Addison, I really am," Meredith says to reassure Addison about her husband having cheated on her with both her as a mistress and Mark as a- (Mistress? Mister? Dirty dancing stand-in?)... "Derek and I have similar tastes in people. It's funny, actually, but at times also rather inconvenient," Addison starts giggling as Meredith starts giggling until Meredith says "I think I also have similar tastes to you, seeing as I wanted Derek once, but I also have similar tastes to Derek, seeing as I want you, even more, and I have no idea who Mark is, but I hope that I have more your tastes in that category because I don't want to want him if I ever hypothetically meet him that I just think he's a hot person I would do out of desperation yet hopefully not and not someone I would have a secret boyfriend for years, for," Meredith rambles.

_I really should have stated better that I wouldn't want to cheat on Addison, even with Mark, if I was dating her because I can already tell we wouldn't be desperate anyhow, ever, because we'd have each other completely..._

"Maybe it's best we start dating after I get my divorce for a while, before you ever meet Mark," Addison chuckles. "I don't want you to worry. If you really get a divorce and then date me, there could be a hundred Mark Sloan's and I still would only want you, Addison," Meredith promises. "Can I hear you say, 'move over, Derek!' Again, because I really like hearing you say it," Addison laughs. And they practice saying that until they hear Derek's phone ring, and Addison answers it without realizing it's Derek's phone and not hers, and she puts it on speakerphone...

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Let me know if you want more of this!

And if you liked this Chapter.

And if so, why?

_bobbiejelly_

Dedications, May 30, 2020:

Ao3: KS for the lovely comment. Hotgitay, for the Kudos. 101 Hits.

Fanfiction: kkanderson1218, Msmo, trashaunabliss1, for the Favorite. Kkanderson1218, Msmo, trashaunabliss1, and lenka1991p for the Follows. 309 Hits.

Wattpad: new_being, stationsurrea for the comments. Danielaperezsurga, JordynMarie05, one more, for the Votes. 88 Views so far. Probably more votes on this but they don’t show up on my phone! Let me know if I missed you!

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE, WHO READS THIS, EVER!!!!!

_Ps. Three new MerAdd fics are up, recently:_

[ **Prom?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438112)

####  [ **101 McDalmatians** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442180)

[ **Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210)

_... And there will eventually, soon be new Chapters of these ones up:_

####  [ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

####  [ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

####  [ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

####  [ **A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244)

####  [ **Out Of The Dark** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528218)

Feel free to check them out, hopefully after you leave a note, and have a great day!

[ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Derek Never Takes His Pants Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562663) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)
  * [Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707422) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
